


Smoek Weedz

by seasickseadwweller



Category: Twitter - Fandom, weed - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasickseadwweller/pseuds/seasickseadwweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimber and Cosmo try to smoek dem weedz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoek Weedz

"oMGF KIMBER WE ARE ACTUALLY ABOUT TO DO THIS!! I CANT BELIEVE IT IM SO EXCITED!!" That was a bit of an understatement. Cosmo was practically bouncing in her seat she was so giddy, a huge shit- eating grin plastered on her face.

Kimber couldn't help but laugh at her young companions antics. Truth be told, she was just as hyped as Cosmo was. After a year of planning, she had finally saved up enough money to travel to Michigan and meet her Twitter BFF face to face.

It was a tad bit awkward at first. They had only ever seen eachother through the screen of a computer, after all. The first 5 minutes were spent sitting on Cosmo's couch in silence, fiddling with random strings on the throw pillows and just getting used to the fact that they werE FINALLY UNITED.

Then, at exactly 4:20pm, Cosmo recieved a random tweet.

Shotatier: @kawaiianpizza- cos............mo..............

The two burst out in disgruntled laughter, snorting and shaking their heads as they fell to the floor, rolling around like the cool kids they are.

After the initial breaking of the ice, the two were inseperable. They spent the entire day roaming Cosmo's home town; gorping the boob and butts of all the manikins at the mall (ALL OF THEM), kissing any poster of One Direction they happened to pass, laughing at the most random of jokes that only they understood (earning quite a few questioning glances from passer bys, but what did they care?! YOLO) and just being an all around disturbance to the public.

After all that excitement, the two finally decided it was time to head home, which is where we find them now.

Kimber was sprawled out on the floor, trying to convince Cosmo's dog to come to her with no luck, while said owner was sitting next to her Best-Friend-Who-Also-Happens-To-Make-A-Good-Rug practically about to explode from excitement overload.

With a huge heave, Kimber manages to sit up, making noise that usually comes from an overweight grandpa. A devious grin streatches across her face.

"You ready to do this Cosmoek?"

"Ye ye no fuh I judt said so Kimboob!"

Reaching for her bag, Kimber begins to dig through her belongings. You see, seeing eachother wasn't the only reason for this little get together. Finding what she was looking for, Kimber pulls out reason #2 for her visit.

A small plastic baggie containing two pre-rolled joints was clutched between her thumb and pionter finger. The two had never seen such a glorious site in their entire lives.

Cosmo went to check if her family was still out of the house while Kimber went to open the near by window. After the two returned, Kimber handed Cosmo her joint and pulles out the lighter she had packed. There was a moment of hesitation as the reality of what they were about to do set in. They spared a glance at eachother, and a look of determination and excitement took over their expressions.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

With that said, the two lit up and inhaled their first puff.

Things did not go as planned.

Immediately after their first drag, both girls started chocking on the thick smoke, coughing and hacking and spluttering.

"THIS IS TERRIBLE!!!!!!!" Cosmo barley managed to spit.

"M-MAYBE WE NEED TO KEEP GOING??" Kimber suggested in a rhaspy voice.

So they took a second puff. No bueno.

The coughing increase as the smoke caught in their throats. They could taste it as it burned its way into their lungs.

"I THINK IM GONNA COUGH UP MY LUNGS!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE!!??!??!!? WHY DO THEY ENJOY THIS!??!???"

"AKBFJSKALAMNDSPKS D"

"WPKDNQOBDKAKQLMDLS"

"SMFH"

"MFHS"

The duo ran to the kitchen, looking for something to sooth the terrible fire that had engulfed their throats. Cosmo tossed Kimber a water bottle, which she practically ripped the cap off of and chugged that sucker like her life depended on it. Cosmo was doing the same, only with the actually sink fosset instead.

Disappionted and defeated, they trudged back to Cosmo's room, where they promptly disposed of the deadly chocking sticks and proceeded to lie face down on the floor.

Cosmo and Kimber didnt get high that day. Heck, they didnt even get a buzz because they couldnt hold the smoke in long enough. Needless to say, the girls made a pact never to speak of "It" ever again.

....Smoek Weed is still their thing though. It will forever be their thing......

THE END


End file.
